The New Development of the Kira Case
by Kevan Starks
Summary: The Kira case has gotten stranger. Young girls are now dying in the same way as the criminals. When a college-aged girl looking to be a investigative detective starts looking at the case, she finds some strange things... As well as some very strange people...
1. Chapter 1

**This is something that I wanted to start and I hope you guys like it. Tell what you think about the first chapter and if I should continue it or not.**

**Review and I am more likely to write more! When I get feedback, I tend to be more motivated then when I don't. So please read and review!**

* * *

Chapter 1

I watched the news as they made another Kira report. About ten more people died in the prison not far from my own home. Fear coursed through me as I thought about the amount of deaths that have escalated in the last month. A lot more people have died in the last month than in the previous year. Kira wasn't even called Kira until about two months when the police finally notice that the amount of deaths in the prisons was abnormal. Kira seems to b more diligent in his homicides. While I know I shouldn't be worried, I'm still scared Kira will find a reason for killing me. All he needs is my name and face, according to the head detective on his case, and I'm done for.

So to protect myself, ever since the Kira killings started to pick up, I started to take my college courses online as a precaution. It was slightly safer that way. It has come to my attention, during reading the news on the Internet, (I should have been doing my homework), that the worldwide known detective named L has been trying to bring down Kira. He uses the alias of L to keep his name safe. No one has ever met him in person. So I think he's safe for now. With him working on the case, I feel at least a little bit reassured that Kira will lost the war against L. L has never failed a case yet; there's no reason for him to fail in one now.

I continued to watch the news while eating my snack (an apple!). It was broadcasted that soon a special on Kira would start. Those were on quite often now a days. How other people could support and love Kira is beyond me. He's a cold-blooded killer; hence his name. Us Japanese used the English work 'killer' and pronounced it the way we would.

I turned off the news and went to throw away the remains of my snack. I live by myself here. My apartment was near the college I look online courses from, so if I ever needed help, it was there. Living by myself has always been a joy of mine. I've never liked people too much and too many people have always made me nervous. I venture out into the world only when I need groceries and the like. Even then I don't like to be gone for too long. Call me insecure but that's just me.

I walked across my apartment and checked the kitchen to see what there was for dinner. There wasn't much… my fridge only had some jellies, pickles, and milk, and my cupboards were practically bare. Looks like I need to go to the store again. Great…

I proceeded to get ready and once I was, with my shoes on and a presentable look of jeans, a t-shirt, and brushed hair, I grabbed my jacket, keys, wallet, and cell phone. I also grabbed pepper spray just in case any creeps decided to try anything on the way to the store. You never know what's going to happen.

After arriving at the store and getting everything I needed, I walked out the door only to run into someone and fall onto my butt. It hurt.

"Itaiii!" I winced while getting up and stated to pick up my groceries to see them already gathered by the person I ran into.

"Are you alright? I didn't see you there." I looked at the person standing in front of me. It was a guy with dark hair and onyx eyes. That's not an eye color you see everyday. The man was slightly slouched over and looked around my age, but he might be a bit older. In his hands were my groceries gathered back into their bags. I tried to make eye contact with the guy, I've always believed that it's disrespectful not to, but he was looking up with one thumb on his lip. He seemed to be deep in thought. He started muttering to himself and I listened closely.

"I'm usually more perceptive than that. Hmmm… That's strange. It's possible my brain activity has decreased due to my lack of sugar intake in the last six hours." I stared at him confused. Was he talking to me? He looked like he was talking to himself. This guy is a nut job! I put my hand in my pocket on my pepper spray, ready if this guy really is crazy.

He looked down at me. "Or this is all your fault. This seems to be more likely. 97% more likely in fact."

I gaped at him. Excuse me! Who does he think he is?! That was just plain rude! No wonder I hate being around people.

He continued to talk, but this time he addressed me, "Oh, sorry, I was just talking to myself." He stated. I stared at him and scoffed. Wow, I must be psychic.

Not wanting to stay in public any longer, I spoke, "Can I have my groceries back please? I need to get home." Without taking my hand off of my pepper spray, I took my groceries from the man and looked at him again.

He looked back at me and said, "Certainly, it's a good idea for you to be getting home. It's not safe for a young girl like you to be outside at this hour. It's going to be dark soon."

He started to turn, but then turned back to me and looked me straight in the eye, "Oh, and you can take your hand off of the pepper spray, I'm not going to do anything.

I scowled. This guy sounded kind of cocky. I gave him a hard look and replied, "I don't think I will; considering it's the only weapon I have and you are an unknown person. You could be Kira for all I know. Although I highly doubt it. You aren't self-absorbed enough and you haven't asked for my name."

He didn't even look shocked. "Well, watch out for him, he has been preying on young ladies like you lately."

I walked away. "I'm well aware of that. Thank you for your help with my groceries. Without turning around, I called back, "Thank you for your concern, but I don't need it." I waved, still facing home, and walked away.

When I got back to my dismal apartment, I stopped for a second. That man, however strange he may be, was right. I should be more careful now a days; even more so than I already am.

After thinking about that, I decided to do something about it in the morning. So I had my dinner and then went to bed.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to find it only 3 o'clock in the morning. Damn insomnia. I've always had a problem with staying asleep. Even more so lately. With all of the killings and Kira happenings, who knows who will be the next victim? Maybe that's why I'm so on edge.

Due to my waking up so early I was able to finish a book that I had started reading two nights before. I found that I'm always reading something. Especially fantasy books. From the time I was a little girl, I have loved escaping to a different world where anything is possible. Escaping to a strange, new world has always been a pastime of mine.

When I finished the book I looked at the clock to find it was already seven o'clock. Reading really passes the time quickly. So I proceeded to eat breakfast and watch the news. Something interesting always happens between the time I go to bed and when I watch the news again.

"Another victim was claimed last night. The young girl was killed in the Kyoto district near the apartments by the college. In apartment 2A to be exact.

I went to my computer and printed out the news on the latest killing and stacked it with the others. Ever since the young girls started dying, I've been keeping the news stories to try and find any patterns in the murders. I've been keeping them and anything the detectives tell the public on file to try and find anything interesting. I've done this before, but this case has caught my attention more than the others.

I've been studying to be an investigative detective and professors at the college recommended working on current cases to practice for when I actually graduate and get a job. I have done as good as the real detectives and sometimes even better! With past cases anyway. I keep most of my findings to myself, since the three top detectives in the world also take on most of the cases I take on, and they figure it out as quickly or faster than I do.

With this case though, I haven't found anything peculiar yet. There are no patterns besides the people killed are in prisons or, as of late, young girls. That's the strange thing though. Usually, Kira kills only criminals. These girls murders were just like the ones in the prisons, the victims were just different. L and company hadn't put anything on the news, so I surmised they must be as baffled as I was.

I was looking over all of my material and information on the case and then I spotted something. I froze. This can't be right! There was no way…

* * *

**I hope you all liked it. It would mean so much to me if you guys reviewed and continued to read the story in the future! Thanks so much!**

**Until next time, **

**Kevan Starks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh. My. God . . .. When I posted this story, I did not expect it to get the attention that it got. I thought it wasn't my best story out of all of the ones that I have posted… THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE STORY FAVS, FOLLOWS, AND AUTHOR FAVS AND FOLLOWS! You guys really made me happy. T^T I know that attention like that motivates me into writing more often. **

**So, without further ado, here is chapter 2! ~ (XD that rhymed)**

Chapter 2

As I looked at all of the evidence, my eyebrows went up. This sure is a predicament. Not only were all of the victims (the young girls anyway) going to the same college, they were all in the same year… my year... and my college. I wonder if that has any connection to why they were murdered. I doubted it. Something like this would certainly make L concerned and have the police force warn the public.

I continued to study my research. Not caring that I had homework to do and a job to go to. I currently worked at the library over at the college. They only needed me for a couple of hours a day. They don't pay much, but it's enough to pay the bills.

I took out a map and started marking the place where the dead bodies were found. After marking them all with blue tacks (my favorite color is blue) I looked. They were placed around the area in random places. There were no patterns in the body findings. Well, I guess I haven't' found anything. Damn, just my luck, I think I find something important, and I have nothing to show for it.

I looked at the clock. It was 8. I had about an hour before I had to get to the college library. I stood up from my workstation and, leaving it there for another time, I got ready. I didn't have to do much. I just had to have a presentable look. Jeans, a t-shirt, shoes of any kind, and brushed hair. This was the best job ever. Especially since I sometimes get paid to read. And the quiet lets me think without any interruptions.

I again, for the second time in two days, left my apartment with keys, my phone, and pepper-spray in hand. The walk to the college wasn't a long one thank god. The people I could run into would be insane.

Near the end of my journey, I had a problem. There was a guy standing in front of the gates and staring at everyone around him. He was staring like he was judging them right then and there. He had dark, blonde hair and gray looking eyes. But his eyes seemed kind of red when you weren't looking at them directly. Maybe he worked for the police and was looking for someone? Or maybe he was a creep. More than likely it's the latter.

I walked toward him as normal as I possibly could and avoided looking him in the eye. I didn't even want to look at him, let alone look him in the eye. He was probably one of those people that I always try to avoid. Granted, that probably sounded rude coming from me, since I somewhat believe in not judging a book by its cover, but sometimes, there are people that you just have a feeling about. This guy fits into this category.

I finally got close enough to the guy that if I only walked a couple more feet, I would be past him and in the clear. I just hoped he didn't try to talk to me. He looked like he was looking for someone. Who that would be though is unknown to me. However, now that I think about it, this guy does kind of look familiar. I'm pretty sure that I've seen him somewhere around campus or in the library. I see so many people when I am at the college that sometimes I freak myself out and start to see these people everywhere I go. Although I think that's very unlikely that I actually see them. They never notice me or say anything if they do recognize me. So I'm probably just imagining things.

I looked at the strange person at the gate again and right when I was almost free, he noticed me looking at him. Uh oh, what if he thought I was staring? Hopefully he would think that I was just glancing as I walked by.

As our eyes met, I felt fear run through my veins like wildfire. His eyes were sharper than I thought. The gray like metal that cut into my soul. Almost like he knew something that I didn't. I tried to look away, but found this nearly impossible; his eyes trapping mine in something like a metal cage. Briefly, his eyes seemed to flash red, and right as they did, I felt the pull become even stronger.

What is this? What makes this person that I don't know able to keep me locked in a stare when I had places to go and people to see? This is insane.

As soon as I thought that, I saw the man smile, although it was more of a smirk, and say one thing:

"Hello, Delane."

I stood frozen as the man walked away from me. Slipping easily into a crowd so that he would disappear. What the hell?! How did he know my name? I've never met the guy personally. Did I have him in one of my old classes? I couldn't remember…

I finally was able to move on to the library, but the whole time that I was working I was in some sort of a trance. I couldn't focus on anything to save my life. Several of the people that came into the library looking for certain books got mad at me when I couldn't correctly help them. I finally couldn't take it anymore and I went to the official Librarian and asked her if I could go home. She just looked at me and told me that I looked sick and I needed to get some sleep. I wholeheartedly agreed and proceeded to leave the college campus, this time, keeping a look out for anyone who looks suspicious. With my pepper spray once again ready for action, I started my trek home.

I knew that I had things to do. However, with the mood that I was currently in, I don't think I could get anything done even if I wanted to. I had my head down, my hands in my pockets, and though I did have one hand on the pepper spray, I didn't have a good grip on it. I tried not to look anyone in the eye, fearing that one of the pairs of eyes that I look into would be that strange guys.

Finally, I heard someone clear his or her throat, and despite my better judgment, I looked up. I feared it was the strange man, but then I realized that I was greeted with eyes that were almost black; different eyes than the man that I had met before. However, I recognized those eyes. They were they eyes of the other guy that had run into me at the grocery store.

He was looking at me with calculating eyes. Almost like last time. "You look different than yesterday. Why is that?" He continued to stare at me while sucking on a lollipop.

I just glared at him and proceeded to walk past him. I didn't want to talk right now. I wanted to go home and do something else. Despite my obvious attempt to get away from him, I turned slightly to my left to see him walking my pace. This is just fan-tucking-fastic! I now have a stalker along with all of my problems!

I turned sharply and confronted him. "Why are you walking with me? I don't even know who you are! I just want to go home. I appreciate you picking up my groceries yesterday, but that's all that happened."

He continued to stare at me. Finally he took the lollipop out of his mouth and said: "That is true, and your welcome, but there is a different reason as to why I am here. You obviously seem rattled and although that isn't specifically why I am here, it seems to me that something has happened to make you be in your current state."

I closed my eyes and took deep breaths, trying to calm down so that I wouldn't blow up again. I hated to get angry with people. It's not very pretty and overall, it just makes me feel worse when I finally do calm down.

I opened my eyes and looked at him coolly. "Then please tell me what it is that you want? I really do want to go home."

"What's the rush?"

"There is no rush. Why do you say that?

"Oh but there is. You were walking a fast pace with your head down and didn't look anyone in the eye until I got your attention."

"So what? Why are you suddenly concerned with me? I'm just a college student going home from work."

He took another lick of his lollipop. "You don't concern me really, it's the way you are acting and the person you talked to earlier today." He left the lollipop in his mouth and reached in to his pocket, bringing out what looked like a wallet. He flipped it open for me to see and said:

"Please call me Ryuusaki. I work with the police and I'm bringing you in for questioning."

"And if I say no?" I put my hand on the pepper spray again.

He just continued to stare at me. This habit of his is really starting to freak me out. "I'm not asking. You're coming with me whether you like it or not." He briefly looked behind me and I spun around only to have a white cloth put over my mouth. I felt the world spin, and I blacked out.

**Thank you for the support for this story so far! I hope you all like the new installment and I apologize for taking so long to write it. I also apologize for leaving it at a cliffhanger.**

**As always, please review and tell me what you think! I like feedback so that I can change something if I need to. **

**Until next time, **

**~Kevan Starks**


End file.
